


the delight of a household

by elvesarebad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvesarebad/pseuds/elvesarebad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allison/lydia/scott + kittens</p>
            </blockquote>





	the delight of a household

**Author's Note:**

> for lithromanticscott from tumblr
> 
> (and there's like one mention of danny/boyd/erica)

scott brings the first kitten home about a week after they’ve moved into their apartment. lydia is the only one home. she’s crashed out on the sofa and some documentary about snakes is murmuring quietly on the tv in the background. she’s daydreaming about putting non poisonous snakes in the desk drawers of professor thinks he’s so smart but really he’s just a gigantic shithead why is his niece so attractive hale. it’s a very nice dream, one she’s had several times, although the things she puts in his desk vary.

she jumps when scott dumps the little ball of black kitten fluff in her lap. “what-what’s happening,” she says, pulling herself up and blinking sleepily. scott grins as he lifts her legs up so he can sit down beside her. his hands rest on her legs, thumbs softly stroking her skin, as she gazes down at the little black kitten. it mews softly and her heart melts.

"why?" she asks and scott tells her all about one of his patients, a little girl, who told him to look after her kitten because she couldn’t look after him anymore. lydia kisses him softly and then presses a small kiss to the top of the kitten’s head.

allison comes home an hour later, soaked to the bone and angry at life -  and also the horrible person who took her parking spot and the horrible teenage boys at the archery range who think they know it all - to find them cuddling on the sofa. the kitten is curled up in a tight ball on lydia’s knee. allison stares at them for a second and then scott looks up, takes in her appearance.

but it’s lydia who says, “allison, go get out of those clothes.” she stands up, much to the kitten’s disgust. “i’ll go run you a bath,” she says and then passes the kitten to allison, who takes it carefully. lydia kisses allison’s cheek and walks off.

scott looks at allison, wet and shivering and staring wonderingly at the tiny black kitten in her hands. “you really should get out of those clothes,” he says as he comes over to her. allison nods, transfers the kitten to one hand and starts taking off her jacket.

smiling, scott shakes his head and picks her up. allison makes a surprised noise at the back of her throat  and almost lets go of the kitten to grab on to him. she immediately clutches the kitten to her chest. the kitten meows plaintively and allison rearranges it as scott carries her to the bathroom where lydia has finished running her a bath.

lydia takes the kitten from allison, who pouts at her. scott puts her down and kisses her cheek. allison can’t help turning her face to kiss him on the mouth. scott kisses back eagerly, and then stops to pull her dress off. as scott kisses along her jaw, and then down her throat, lydia grumbles in the background about feeling left out so allison thrusts out an arm and without looking grabs onto lydia’s t-shirt - the one she always wears when she’s home alone and no one can see - and pulls her close. there’s a slight tearing noise as the t-shirt rips. lydia grumbles about that too but allison kisses the corner of her mouth and lydia stops grumbling.

the kitten mews suddenly because it’s squashed between lydia and allison. lydia steps back quickly and scott and allison grin at her as she puts the kitten on the floor and shoos it out the door. she turns back to them, hands on her hips. “now, where were we?”

scott grins and lydia lets him pull her close. “i think right…” he says and kisses her, "here." lydia grins against his mouth and kicks the door closed.

——

allison brings the second kitten home on a saturday. scott remembers this because it was the day his mom and her girlfriend came for a visit and he had to get the apartment in order. stiles had informed him before he’d moved in with allison and lydia that he would no longer need to worry about being messy or cleaning. stiles doesn’t know very much about girls, scott thinks, and - even though they’ve been friends for years - even less about lydia, who’s the type of person who jots down obviously great and absolutely fantastic ideas on pieces of paper and turns the apartment upside down weeks later trying to find them.

of course she also seems to like cleaning the bathroom, for which scott is eternally grateful.

scott has finished the kitchen and is about to move onto the vacuuming when he hears allison open the front door. little belle watches him carefully from the safety of her position under the sofa as he puts down the vacuum cleaner. 

allison enters the room with a small ginger kitten in her arms. “look, scott!” she says and she’s grinning fit to burst. the kitten looks at him seriously as he approaches. “isn't she just the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?”

lydia emerges from the bathroom, slowly taking off a pair of pink gloves. “don’t you let belle hear what you just said,” she warns.

it’s too late. belle has emerged from under the sofa. her tail lashes from side to side as allison bends down and puts this new interloper on _her_ carpet.

"where’d you find him?" scott asks as they watch the kittens get acquainted (belle’s a huge softie really and the ginger kitten seems to take everything in stride).

allison sighs happily as she leans against him. he puts his arm around her waist. “boyd gave her to me. late birthday present.”

"how is boyd?" lydia asks as allison wraps an arm around her.

"apparently danny and erica have finally stopped their prank war," allison says.

"oh thank god, we can finally have them over for dinner," scott says, already planning when and what they’ll have in the back of his mind.

"mmm," lydia says, "i’ve missed those dinners."

"me too," allison says, resting her cheek against scott’s shoulder. belle and the new kitten play fight and allison thinks about what kind of thank you card she can send to boyd.

——-

the third kitten is of course brought home by lydia. she doesn’t mean to but cora, the gorgeous niece of horrible professor hale, rushes up to her after the intro to physics class she teaches, hands her a little tabby one and tells her to give it a good home before rushing off who knows where.

allison squeals when she sees the kitten and cuddles it to her cheek. on the sofa, belle and beyonce (scott is a fan) curled around each other in his lap, scott grins at them. “where’d you get this one?”

lydia sits down next to him, dropping her purse on the floor. “it was weird. cora just gave it to me and then left.” she shrugs.

"maybe she thought we were collecting kittens," allison mumbles against the new kitten’s fur as she sits down on scott’s other side.

lydia looks at her suspiciously. “allison,” she says, “have you been telling people we’re collecting kittens?”

"no!" allison says vehemently. "i mean, not in so many words," she adds.

scott laughs. “as long as you keep buying their food, i don’t think it really matters.”

belle and beyonce watch the new kitten in allison’s arms, who in turn gazes down at them. “ooh, but will they get along?” scott says.

"i’m sure they will," allison says but she sounds nervous.

even though lydia pretends she’s not caring she still can’t look away when allison slowly puts the kitten on her lap, close to beyonce, who immediately stands up and licks the kitten’s head. belle, generally not a fan of newcomers, settles back and starts purring now that beyonce has given this new kitten her seal of approval.

allison has her hands over her mouth but that doesn’t stop a muffled squeal from escaping. scott grins and kisses her cheek. lydia curls up next to scott and concentrates on whatever he’s been watching, which turns out to be an episode of _charmed_. scott had inherited a love for this show from his mother. lydia still has no idea why she finds that so endearing.


End file.
